This invention relates to a holder for slender elongated articles such as fishing rod sections.
The usual practice is to carry fishing rod sections loosely in a bag or pouch, requiring the fishing line to be withdrawn from the rod sections and wound on the reel.
This can be very inconvenient, especially in moving from place to place through underbrush along a stream or along the shore of a lake where the rod cannot be carried fully assembled and ready for fishing.
There is a need for a better arrangement for carrying fishing rod sections in such manner that they can be easily and quickly assembled, and not require the line to be removed from each section.
Although such advantages are particularly desirable for fishing rods, the invention is of more general application and is not limited to fishing rods.
The present holder comprises a pair of resilient arcuate clips to be attached to the handle section of a fishing rod. These clips have smaller resilient outstanding clips of different sizes to hold 1, 2 or 3 additional rod sections in compact side-by-side relation to the handle section.
This arrangement does not require the fishing line to be removed from the rod sections when they are mounted in the clips. The rod sections, still carrying the fishing line, are merely removed from the clips and connected together without the necessity of threading the line to the rod sections one after another. This is a great convenience when the fisherman frequently moves from place to place to find a good fishing location.
The invention will be better understood and additional features and advantages will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Various changes may be made in the details of construction and arrangement of parts and certain features may be used without others. All such modifications within the scope of the appended claims are included in the invention.